New Beginnings
by KatherinexSalvatore
Summary: Bella moves away with her twins to Mystic Falls, 2 years have passed and she will be going back to Forks. What will happen?Bella/Stefan&Caroline/Klaus
1. Chapter 1

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I look out the window from my home, It has been a 2 year since the Cullens left. I wasn't depressed when they left since I never really loved Edward, I heard about the Cullens from my great great great grandmother and about Jasper, I then started to hang with Jake and then he left me as well. I was hurt and I saw Sam, I got angry and slapped Paul who turned into a wolf in front of me as I was in shock, I then spent my time with the wolves and Paul who I fell in love with.

~Flashback~

I looked out into the ocean and felt arms wrap around me as I smiled, "Hey your back" I said as Paul smiled kissing my forehead, "the red-haired leech came back but we scared her off" he said as I hugged him. "I love you Paul" I said as he kissed me, "I love you 2" he said as I smiled and kissed him more as he picked me up and walked to his house.

~Flashback Ends~

Everything was good until the day when we destroyed Victoria, I lost Paul and found out I was pregnant a week later.

~Flashback~

"Paul!" I yelled as Victoria bit him trying to protect me, the wolves tore her apart as I ran to him and fell to my knees. He looked up at me as I grabbed his hand, "I am sorry Bella, I love you" he said as I kissed him and that's when he took his last breath.

A week passed and I was throwing up a lot, Charlie and the pack were worried so Emily took me to the doctor. I sat in the waiting room as Emily was rubbing my back, the doctor called me in as I got up and walked in. It took an hour as I came out in shock as Emily came up to me, "whats wrong?" she asked as I looked at her, "I'm Pregnant" I said as she was in shock.

~Flashback Ends~

I told my dad and he was disappointed but he supported me and my mother well I don't care what she thinks. I had my twins in december, a boy and girl, Renesmee Carlie Swan and Paul Swan Jr. after his father. I decided to move with my grandmother from my mom's side when I finish this school year, I told the pack and they said it was fine just to send pictures of the twins.

It took me 2 days to pack and say goodbye to everyone, When I arrived in Mystic Falls with my twins it was like forks. I found my grandmother's house and put the stuff in the room I was in with the twins while my grandmother watched after them, it took me a day to get everything settled and then my grandmother told me I was a witch which surprised me. She taught me everything that I need to know during the summer but at the end of summer she passed away in her sleep, the funeral was beautiful and my father came down but my mother couldn't make it.

School started and I met some friends, Stefan who was heartbroken because his ex slept with his brother but I helped him and now we are dating, Caroline who reminded me of Alice, Bonnie the other witch I know, Tyler the werewolf, Matt, and Elena who is Stefan's ex and Damon's gf. I learned about their group when Bonnie learned I was a witch, Stefan, his brother Damon who is an ass, and Caroline are vampires, I told them my story and they told me about Klaus who broke his curse and made a deal with Elena so she can live a normal life.

"Bella" I heard Stefan as I looked away from the window and at him as he was holding Nessie, Jake's nickname for her, "she is awake" I said as he came to me and kissed me, "we should get ready for school and get them ready" he said as I smiled, "alright" I said as I got up.

* * *

_How do you like this story? Its during New Moon and after Klaus breaking his curse_

_Thinking of a title, any ideas?_

_In this story Klaus is nice :) _

_Review :) _


	2. Chapter 2

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I got dressed, wearing a black skirt with a red short sleeve shirt as she put on black flat shoes. Stefan was dressing the twins for daycare as I walked to the room and smiled watching him, "you ready?" he asked as I looked at him, "yea I am just going to put the diaper bag and our bags in the car" I said as I walked downstairs and put all the bags in the car. Since me and Stefan have practice after school, Klaus picks up the twins with Elijah to babysit until we are finished. I walked back in as I picked up Renesmee and he picked up Paul, I walked downstairs as I put her in the car seat and got in the front as Stefan put Paul in the other car seat.

We dropped off the kids as he drove to school, "so have you talked to your father?" he asked as I looked at him, "yup he is coming down for the twins birthday and since we have a game after Christmas in Forks we can take the twins so they can spend time with the pack and my dad" I said as he smiled. Caroline wanted me to join Cheerleading with Elena, Bonnie, and Rebekah so I joined and it is fun, Stefan is in football with Tyler and Matt. I became good friends with Elena and Damon who is my Best Friend, Stefan forgave them both after I talked to him and Elena about it.

We parked as I saw the group at a table, I got off as Caroline came up and hugged me telling me about her and Klaus's date. "So what you going to do for the twins birthday?" Bonnie asked as I looked at her, "just a small party at the house, my dad and my friend Jake with his imprint who is my friend Angela are coming down" I said as Elena hugged me and I smiled as I sat down beside Stefan.

**|Jasper's P.O.V|**

It has 2 years since we left Bella, Carlisle and Esme decided we should go back to Forks for our Senior Year. Edward and Alice were excited to see Bella again, Alice had left me a month later after we left Bella which I gladly signed. They were cheating on me and Bella, they are Mates but the family don't know that, Emmett and Rose are coming to live with us in Forks to see Bella.

"Jasper are you ready?" Rose said as I looked at her and grabbed my things, "yea lets go" I said as I walked down to my car and put my things in the trunk. It took us 9 hours to get back to Forks, we put everything in the rooms as we heard the wolves and I ran downstairs as I looked at everyone.

We walked to the edge of the treaty line as they was 9 wolves and Sam was in human form. "Cullens" he said as Carlisle walked in front, "Sam" he said as one wolf growled and Edward looked at the wolves in shock. "Jacob, enough" Sam said as I looked at the wolf who was Jacob, "Whats wrong Edward?" Carlisle asked as he looked at Carlisle, "Victoria was here" he said as I growled.

"She is dead, but we did lose a wolf to her" Sam said as I felt there emotions, Sad and a bit of anger, "I am sorry, how is Bella?" Carlisle asked as the wolf who was Jacob growled, "She is fine, she moved during the summer since she lost Paul" he said as everyone was feeling confused. "Why did she care?" Alice said as Sam glared at her, "they were dating, she wasn't his imprint but they dated until he died protecting her" he said as his feelings was anger and sadness and I felt Edwards Jealousy.

"I am sorry, thanks for telling us" Carlisle said as we ran home, I sat beside Rose as I watched the Family argue. "Enough! You left her Edward, so she moved on and Paul helped her so don't be Jealous" I said as I glared at him, they wanted to keep the mate thing a secret and I know them both still want Bella as their pet which I hate. "She is mine!" he said as I pinned him to the wall, "She isn't yours anymore, so shut up and stop acting childish" I said as I let him go and ran out of the house having enough of them.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I walked outside to the football field after talking with Klaus, I was wearing black yoga shorts with a red tank top as I walked to the group and smiled. "Looking good" Elena said as I hugged her, she was wearing grey running shorts with a white tank top, Caroline was wearing shorts like mine with a pink tank top, Rebekah the same with white tank top and Bonnie has black running shorts with a light blue tank top.

"So we should run laps and then practice" Caroline said as I smiled and all the cheerleaders started to run, I loved to run and since I moved here Alaric trained me to fight vampires and he helped me get back into shape. I ran beside Elena as she smiled, "so how is Damon?" I ask as she looked at me, "he is great, him and Stefan talk when he comes home to get clothes" she said as I smiled, I had talked to Stefan about talking to Damon about everything.

"How are the twins?" she asked as I started to tell her about them learning to walk and them saying mama and dada as their first words, "wow so they call Stefan dad?" she said as I smile wide, "yup and Stefan doesn't mind, hmm I wonder if Damon who mind them calling him Uncle" I said as Elena laughed a bit. We did 2 laps and then practice as I saw Stefan with the guys practicing and I waved at them as he smiled, "so you ready for the game after Christmas break?" Bonnie asked as I looked at her.

"Yea, kinda happy to go visit my dad for a while" I said as we practiced some routines and some stunts until it was time to leave, I stretched as we just finished practice and drank water as I felt arms around me. "Hi" I said as I looked up at Stefan, "hey" he said as he kissed me and I kissed him back, "I am going to change" I said as I gave him a quick kiss and walked off to the lockers.

I changed into blue jean pants and a light blue t-shirt that has a heart in the front, I put on my sandals as I put my clothes in my bag. I walked out as I kissed Stefan who was waiting for me in the front of the locker room door, "lets head to Klaus's to pick up the kids" he said as I smiled and took his hand in mine and walked outside to the car.

We drove to Klaus's home as we parked and got off, I walked to the door and knocked as Elijah opened the door. "Hello Bella" he said as I smiled and hugged him, I heard laughing as I followed the laughter and saw the twins with Klaus who was tickling the twins, the twins looked at me and smiled as they said mama. I picked up Renesmee as Stefan walked in and picked up Paul who said dada, I smile since Stefan has helped me a lot with the kids since there were small and he smiled when they call him that.

"So Klaus how were the twins today?" I ask as he gave me a hug and smiled, "good, we gave them a snack when they got here and we just played with their toys" he said as I kissed Renesmee's forehead. "So the twins birthdays is in 3 weeks, what you going to do Bella?" Elijah asked as I looked at him, "a little party, my dad is coming and staying for 2 days" I said as he smiled.

"We should get home, thanks Klaus" I said as he kissed my forehead, "Bye love, take care of the twins" he said as I smiled and walked outside with Stefan who was saying bye to Elijah. I put Renesmee in the car seat as he put Paul in his, I got in as he kissed me and smiled as he drove home that was a mile from Klaus's home.

* * *

_Longest I wrote lol _

_If your wondering, Stefan helped Bella with the babies when they became good friends  
_

_Pairings:_

_Bella/Stefan_

_Caroline/Klaus_

_Elena/Damon_

_Bonnie/Jeremy_

_Tyler/Leah(They will meet when they go to Forks)_

_Jacob/Angela _

_Still thinking who to pair Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol  
_

_Review :)_


	3. Author's Note

Thank You _I'mDefinitelyAMadManWithABox_ for the new name

One question, Should Bella get pregnant by Stefan?


	4. Chapter 3

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

He parked the car as I looked at my home, it was a 2 story house that was light blue and a balcony where the main bedroom is at. I got off and picked up a sleeping Renesmee as Stefan picked up Paul, I smiled as he unlocked the door and I walked in as I looked at the pictures that were on the wall. It was me with my dad and mom, some with the pack and then some with Paul since it was fine with Stefan, I followed Stefan to the kids room that was right across from my room as I walked in.

The kids room was light green, it had 2 cribs with a dresser for the babies clothes and a closet. I changed Renesmee to her pajama's as Stefan did the same with Paul, I put her in her crib that was pink with dark pink stripes down the side and Paul's is grey with dark grey stripes down the sides. I kissed both there foreheads and walked out as Stefan picked me up carrying me to our room.

He put me down as he leaned down capturing my lips, I put my arms around him as we kissed and he started kissing down my neck as I moaned and blushed as he looked down at me and kissed me. Two hours later I got up from my nap laying under the covers naked as I blushed and got up grabbing my robe and walked downstairs as Stefan slept, I looked outside as it was dark.

**|Klaus's P.O.V|**

After Stefan and Bella left I made dinner for me and Caroline, "I am home" I heard her say as I smile and hug her as I captured her lips. "I missed you love" I said as she hugged me, "I missed you too, so how was babysitting?" she said as I smiled and started to talk to her about the twins. I finished cooking dinner as I put the food on her a plate and ate with her as I picked her up and ran upstairs to my room locking the door behind me, I put her on my bed and started to kiss her neck hearing her moan as I then captured her lips while we took off her clothes and we didn't leave the room until morning came.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I went to bed after I got water, I woke up early as I saw Stefan was still asleep. I got up and walked into the kids room as I saw they were still asleep, I closed the door softly leaving it a bit open as I grabbed some clothes and took a shower. It was a Friday, I was wearing white shorts with a red short sleeve t-shirt and I fixed my hair putting it in a ponytail, I walked to the kids room and put extra clothes in the twins bag.

I grabbed a pink dress with white shoes for Renesmee and pants with a blue t-shirt that has a woof in front for Paul. I dressed them as I smiled and kissed both their foreheads, I felt arms wrap around my waist as I looked at Stefan kiss my forehead and smile. "we should go shopping after school for their presents" he said as I put some diapers in the bag with some clothes, "yea next Friday is their birthday and then the party is on Saturday" I said as I kissed him and smiled.

The weekend passed quickly as we just shopped for the things for the party, then the week passed by quickly as it was now Friday. I was in the kitchen with Paul in my arms while Renesmee was still asleep, "mama hungry" he said as I smiled and got him some baby snacks putting some in his hand as I cooked food for me and Stefan. I heard Renesmee cry as I called out to Stefan to get her, I heard him get up from bed and then the crying stopped as I smiled as I finished cooking the pancakes.

I heard footsteps as I looked at Stefan walk in with Renesmee, "hey" he said as I smiled and kissed him as he kissed me back, "good morning, when is your dad arriving?" he asked as I looked at him and smiled telling him around 10. I put a plate of pancakes on the table as I put Paul in the play pen with Renesmee while I ate with Stefan, "so Klaus told me that Caroline is excited about something you told her" he said as I looked at him and smiled, "well she asked me if I can do a spell for her to have a baby, I told her yes and that she wanted to keep it a secret from him so don't tell him" I said.

He smiled, "so what would you think of us having a child?" he said as I looked at him and blushed, "well I will be happy" I said as he smiled big. I looked at the time it was 9 as I got up putting my plate in the sink, "I need to pick up my dad so be back soon" I said as I kissed him and grabbed my coat putting it on and then grabbing my keys as I walked out to my car.

It took me an hour to get to the airport as I got off and walked in, "Bella!" I heard my name as I looked around and then saw my dad with his suitcase coming towards me. I hug him as he smiled, "its great to see you again" he said as I smiled and took his suitcase walking him to my car as we talked. We drove as we talked about the pack, Charlie found out about them when Seth accidentally phased in front of him, was telling me about everyone's imprints as I smiled.

I told him about my friends and my boyfriend, I drove up to the house as I saw a car parked and smiled knowing Caroline was here with Klaus. "Some friends are here" I told him as he smiled and got off as I helped him with his bag, I walked in putting it in the front as I saw Klaus with Renesmee in his lap watching cartoons, "I am home" I said as he looked at me and smiled.

"Mama" Renesmee said as I smiled picking her up kissing her forehead, "look grandpa is here" I said as she looked at my dad and smiled as he picked her up, "you have grown" he said as Renesmee hugged him. "Where is Stefan?" I ask as Klaus looked at me, "he went home to get changed and Caroline is with Paul in the room reading a book to him" he said as I nod and put my dads suitcase in the guest bedroom.

The weekend passed by quickly as the party was great and the twins loved it, my dad left on sunday and school just got on break. I spent most of my break with Stefan and the kids, I talked with Caroline about the baby spell and Stefan talked to me about it as well as everything was good. Elena came over with Damon to hang out with the twins and the twins called Damon Uncle which got him shocked and looked at Stefan and me, he was happy and Elena was glad he was getting along more with his brother.

**|Jasper's P.O.V|**

Everything has been hectic since we got here, Edward and Alice have tried to find Bella but something is blocking her which gets her annoyed. Then the wolves tells us there is something in the woods killing animals and humans, "We are meeting the wolves at the treaty line" Carlisle said as we all followed him. I saw Jacob and Sam not phased as the rest were around them, "there has been deaths recently which we don't know who is doing them" Sam explained as they started to tell us about them.

"Well we don't know what could be killing them" Carlisle explained as Jacob looked at Sam, "We should speak to B, she is coming down in 2 weeks and she might know" Jacob said as I was confused with the rest of the family. Sam took out his cell and looked through his contacts as he dialed a number as we listened to the call.

[Bella/_Sam_]

Hello Sam

All the family gasped at the familiar voice

_Bella, We have a problem_

What happened?

_We had strange killings these past days_

I can send Elijah or Kol up there early if you like

_That sounds good and heads up they are here_

Fucking great, well its fine I don't care so I will see you soon

_Bye_

We heard him hang up as he looked at us, "When she comes don't you dare talk to her, she hates you and Jasper she doesn't blame you or hate you" he said as I smiled. I felt Edward and Alice's anger as I smirked, "well thank you Sam" Carlisle said as the wolves left and we left afterwords.

* * *

_Review :)_


	5. Chapter 4

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I hung up as I sighed and walked to the car, "bad day?" I heard Stefan as I looked at him and hugged him as he kisses my head. "I might go to Forks early with Elijah or Kol" I said as he looked down at me. "What happened?" he asked as I started to explain about the call I got from Sam, "They don't know who it is and its close to Forks" I said as he holds me, "When are you leaving?" he asks as I look at him. "Tomorrow, I am leaving the kids here with Klaus and you. Please look after them" I said as he kissed me, "Of course, who else is going?" he asked as I smile, "Damon wants to go, he wants to meet those Shapeshifters" I said as I heard him laugh.

After that I went home to call Elijah, I fell asleep and woke up early as I packed and then went to the kids room and kissed both their foreheads, "Why don't you take Renesmee?" Stefan said as I looked at him and smiled. "Well I think I will, just take care of Paul for me please" I said as he came up behind me and hugs me as I smile, "I will, I think of them as my children"he said as I smiled and kissed him as I packed a few clothes for Renesmee and diapers as I carefully picked her up. "Just call me when you get there, Who is driving?" he asked as I looked at him, "your brother, Elena is coming though and we talked with the principal telling him I had a family emergency and that Elena is coming for support which he said it was fine" I said as he kissed my forehead telling me to be careful.

6 Hours later, We were in Seattle as I was in the back with Elena while Elijah and Damon were in the front while Damon was driving. "Are you ok?" Elena asked as I look at her and smile, "yea just tired, I am just thankful Renesmee was good through this trip" I said as she smiled while she looked down at her. "So where are we headed?" Damon asked as I looked at him, "to my dads house first, I want to tell him I am here" I said as he nods and drives as I took out my cell and sent Stefan a text, 'Arrived, How is Paul?' I sent it as I heard my cell buzz 10 minutes later, 'He is good, we are at the grill with Klaus' he sent as I smiled and sent one back, 'Say hi to Klaus for me, I love you' I looked at Renesmee and saw his next text, 'Love you 2' I smile.

**|Stefan's P.O.V|**

I saw the text and smile as I picked up Paul from the crib, "let's go visit Uncle Klaus" I said as he looked up at me and smiles as I got his diaper bag and walked outside as I walked across the street to Klaus's house as I knocked and Caroline answered, "Hey Stefan, come in" she said as I walked with Paul in my arms as I saw Klaus sitting down. "Hey Stefan, How is Paul doing?" he asked as I handed him Paul, "he slept good and I just finished feeding him" I said as he smiled and started to play with Paul while I sat down, "So are you worried?" Klaus asked as I look at him. "Yea, She told me her ex is there and I am worried what he might do, she doesn't love him at all and she was glad Paul helped her through the break up" I said as he looked down at little Paul, "She is strong, she will be ok" he said as I smiled and nod.

* * *

_Sorry its short, next chapter is going to be up tomorrow _

_Review :)_


End file.
